Game!
by jychan
Summary: A girl special to L enters the team. Would she be a help or a burden? LxOC
1. Shigeru

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters... k? probably my ocs'... 'Cause if I owned Death Note, I'll really glomp on L!!!!

L: (shivers)

Author's Note: OK... this is my first time to write a Death Note fanfic... Well, my 2nd fanfic so far... And then... So, i'm sorry for the OOC's... and then I'm just a novice so suggestions would be welcome... Even reviews and flames are welcomed!

**_1. Shigeru_**

"Moshi-moshi Watari-san," I said over the phone, while I sat over the chair,

"Moshi-moshi. Ah. Shigeru-sama. Nandemonai desu?" an old man answered,

"Please tell L that I will be at Japan." I said, changing my position,

"Ah hai. Ryuzaki-sama, Shigeru-sama told me that she'll be at Japan," I heard the old man said,

"Tell her that I can handle Kira's case on my own and that she'll just be a bother," I heard another person.

**_L_**

That L. He is so getting into my nerves.

"Shigeru-sama, Ryuzaki-sama said..." the old man informed but I interrupted him," Yes. I heard Watari." I can almost imagine L's smirk on his face. "Demo, too late." I added, '_**flight 221 from London has arrived to Japan.**_' "It seems I have arrived." I finished and smirked,

"WHAT? Oy! Shigeru! You know how dangerous Japan is! Especially since you're going to participate and enter Kira's case!" I heard a young man's voice over my phone. It seems he took the phone from Watari-san. I sighed at his childish behavior.

"Well, how did you know that I'll be entering Kira's case? What if I won't?" I asked the world's greatest detective,

"Well, duh. Why on earth would you be going here to Japan? Shigeru, if anything happens to you here in Japan, especially with you entering the Kira case, I will not be held responsible for that." he replied,

I pouted and insisted, "OK. Fine. Anyway, it's just that it's taking you a long time! And of course, you damn need a partner! Just like the old times!"

I heard him sigh. I snickered at his action. "OK. Well then, I'll be taking responsible of what I said. Currently, the Kira case headquarters is at Emperor Hotel. Room 405." he replied and I turned my cellphone off as I went in a cab with my stuff on the back.

"Emperor Hotel please." I told the cab driver,

"Gomen demo Emperor Hotel is about a 2 miles from here." the cab driver replied,

"Ah. Sou ka. Well then, what should I take?" I asked,

"The bus would do, ojyou-san." said the driver,

'Screw you L.' I mentally cursed him,

"Well, then, anou, nii-san, would you take me to the nearest station?" I asked, while the driver nodded as he drove to a nearby station.

When we arrived, I gave him a couple of yen and told him to keep the change, and his face lightened, I got down quickly, took my stuff and went in the station, wherein the bus just arrived. I sighed and rushed to catch the bus door. I panted as I got in, I walked up to see an empty seat and sat down. 'Japan has changed after years. neh.' I sighed at the thought. I saw an elder woman and I stood up and offered my seat and bent my head.

Manners, my friend. Manners. In which, he doesn't have. Well, he has some, but not enough. I wonder how I got easily compatible with him then. I looked up and thought of a plan to torture L. I saw that I arrived at the station where I am suppose get down. I went out of the bus and off the station. I looked at the left side of a street: A cake shop.

I went near the said shop and saw several cakes on display. But what really caught my attention was:

BLACK FOREST CAKE

I immediately went in and bought the cake. 'Absolute torture to L' I thought and snickered. I went out of the cake shop and took a cab to my destination: Emperor Hotel. And as soon as I arrived at the back of his door, I fixed my jumper and knocked, "OY!" I called. The door was opened by Watari-san,

"Ah Watari-san. Hissashiburi." I said, going inside,

" Hai Shigeru-sama." he replied, as he chuckled,

I went in and saw him. Big eyebags as ever.

"Ah. You've arrived." he said, putting his thumb on his lower lip

"Hai. Hissashiburi, neh." I said, sitting on the couch, while I positioned my elbow on the arm rests,

"I suppose. Demo, what really bugs me is that why would you want to interfere in this case?" he asked,

"Well, it's taking you lots of time, second, it's really interesting, third, it seems preposterous to solve!!!" I replied cheerfully  
'and fourth because I want to spend time with you' I sighed on my childish behavior.

"Well, as long as you won't bother me and that you won't do anything that would interfere the case' solution, I suppose you're in." he said,

"Arigato L!" I thanked him as I glomped at him,

"Oy! You're getting me killed with your glomps you know." he said, while I chuckled, " And you're more fatter than the last time I saw you," he added, and immediately, I hit his head, "Itaii..." he complained, "OY! I have lesser weight than you do, for your info!" I defended,

"Really? You don't seem so," he replied, and another hit on his head,

"I am only 48 kg for your info!" I told him and I stood up and got the cake and sliced a portion and placed it on a plate, I placed the cake to its box when I sensed someone at my back, his breathe panthing on my ears, I blushed.

"Buraku Forestu cake?" he asked,

"Hai. And gomen nassai. The cake is mine alone." I teased, while a vein popped on his forehead and I blurted my tongue out. And he said

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!! please... tell me if it's Ok or not. reviews and flames are accepted. sankyu!


	2. Shiho

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters... k? probably my ocs'... 'Cause if I owned Death Note, I'll really glomp on L!!!!

L: (shivers)

Author's Note: OK... this is my first time to write a Death Note fanfic... Well, my 2nd fanfic so far... And then... So, i'm sorry for the OOC's... and then I'm just a novice so suggestions would be welcome... Even reviews and flames are welcomed!

_**

* * *

2. Shiho  
**_

_**Flashback  
**_

"Hai. And gomen nassai. The cake is mine alone." I teased, while a vein popped on his forehead and I blurted my tongue out. And he said

_**End of Flashback**_

"We're suppose to share. It started when we became husband and wife." while he cut a slice and ate it,

"Well, since we're husband and wife, as you said a while ago, shouldn't we share the problems each one encounters?" insisted Shigeru with a pout while L hugged her from behind,

" OK. Fine. You're in." said L as he sighed while Shigeru just chuckled,

"Arigato Lawliet," she thanked him with a smack on the lips,

"You know me much, do you," said L while he smiled,

"Whatever..." said Shigeru as she rolled her eyes, then suddenly L tickled her,

"Oy!!! L! Cut it out... Hahahahahha..." cried Shigeru as she was laughing then she lay down on the couch while L was on top of her,

"Cut it out!"she complained while laughing in which L sweat dropped but continued on tickling her, and then a few men went in,

"Ahhhh... oy, stop it now. Look," said Shigeru as she pointed to the direction,

"Ah... Yagami-san. Matsuda-san. Aizawa-san." recognized L and then the couple stood up,

"Sumimasen," said Shigeru as she went inside the room,

"Sumimasen for what happened earlier." said L as he sat on the couch,

"Anou, ieee. Betsuni." said Yagami-san as he sat down,

"Anou, Ryuzaki,if you won't mind, who was that girl earlier?" asked Matsuda, while Aizawa elbowed him,

"Oh, her? She's my wife," said L as he ate the remaining cake on the plate,

"Eh? Wi-wife?" they asked, while Matsuda's jaw dropped,

'"Ah, hai." replied L as Shigeru went out,

"Oy, E- Ah, Ryuzaki, there wasn't much space on the closet. So I only unpacked a few clothes though. Ah. Konbanwa-nassai minna-san. Watashi wa Ryuzaki Shiho. Dozo yoroshiku," she said while L smirked, 'Nice name,' "There is a possibility that Ryuzaki told you that I'm his wife by 65%, a 30% that I'm his fiancè or his girlfriend, a 3% chance that I'm a friend alone, and a sister by 2%," she added as she drank ice tea while L chuckled,

"Accurate and correct," said Matsuda as his eyes widen

"-sigh- I won't be the world's greatest detective's wife for nothing, huh," said Shigeru as she sat down beside L, "Anou, minna-san, I'd like to join the Kira case," requested 'Shiho',

"Well, she's accurate and she has great deductions and arrives on perfect conclusions," said Yagami-san while Aizawa and Matsuda nodded as well as L spanked his temples,

"Arigato minna-san, Yagami-san, Matsuda-san, Aizawa-san," she thanked as she blurted her tongue on L, who looked problematic,

"Anou, Ryuzaki, this is about Kira..." continued Yagami-san...

After 2 hours,

"I suppose this Kira is not the same as the 1st one," said Shiho, "Because it's like, anou, if you compare it with the other cases, it's different." said Shigeru as she showed some papers to the latter, "Anou, gomen. I folded it much so that it would fit on my short's pocket. I was reading and analyzing it inside the plane, hehe" apologized Shiho as she straightened the paper,

"Sugoyi! Short but complete and accurate information on Kira," said Matsuda,

"Arigato Matsuda-san, demo, try to analyze those cases on the current cases, it's totally different, it's because the 1st Kira only kills criminals and it seems like this 2nd Kira kills innocent ones. It's a different perspective I might say," said Shigeru as she bent her head a bit,

"Accurate. Just like the one I wanted to say in the first place," said L

"I suppose, anou, that was all we wanted to say alone." said Yagami-san,

"Yagami-san, have you asked already Raito-kun about the other day?" asked Ryuzaki as they were about to leave,

"Iiieee. Not yet. I haven't gone home yet," said Yagami-san,

"Ja neh, Yagami-san, Aizawa-san, Matsuda-san," said Shigeru as she waved goodbye to the latter and they left,

"Shiho, I have something to tell you," said Ryuzaki,

"Huh? Why or what for, Ryuzaki? Something hentai? NO WAY TO HELL!" said Shiho

"I never knew that you wanted me to ask you so," teased Ryuzaki,

"NO WAY TO HELL," replied Shiho as she hit his head,

"Itaii desu. Well then, I want you to go undercover to To-Oh University, I want you to look differently VERY MUCH, that even I won't recognize you at all," said L as Watari placed 2 plates of cake on the table,

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?" asked Shiho,

"I'm rather known as Hideki Ryuga in school or To-Oh. I'm suspicious of Yagami-san's oldest son, Yagami Raito-kun," said L,

"Really? To-Oh? Good." said Shigeru as she chuckled in delight, "Have fun in looking for me, Ryuzaki," she added and left, while he rolled his eyes in annoyance

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!! please... tell me if it's Ok or not. reviews and flames are accepted. sankyu!!!! And oh, don't be confused with what's written, Shiho and Shigeru is just the same, L, Lawliet and Ryuzaki is L alone. sankyu!!!


	3. Tsubaki

jychan: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters... k? probably my ocs'... 'Cause if I owned Death Note, I'll really eat L's sweets!!!!

L: (glares)

jychan: joke! OK... this is my first time to write a Death Note fanfic... Well, my 2nd fanfic so far... And then... So, i'm sorry for the OOC's... and then I'm just a novice so suggestions would be welcome... Even reviews and flames are welcomed!

_**Flashback  
**_

"Really? To-Oh? Good." said Shigeru as she chuckled in delight, "Have fun in looking for me, Ryuzaki," she added and left, while he rolled his eyes in annoyance

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Ohayo minna-san. I'll be the temporary replacement of Iwamoto-sensei. Watashi wa Yukimura Tsubaki desu." a girl said as she went in the room.

"Eh? New sensei?" murmured the other students,

Isn't it obvious...

There is a 30% possibility that she is Shigeru. Demo, how can she be Shigeru, of course, she cannot control the time that she will be replacing Iwamoto-san. I sighed. The possibility has decreased into 23.2% though. Among us here in the room, no, in To-Oh, is Shigeru. I'll be having fun in looking for her, though.

"Ah, Iwamoto-sensei is on maternal leave that's why I'm temporarily replacing her." the new sensei said as she scanned the room, no, our faces,  
"It's such a coincidence that I'll be teaching the same subject at the same year level I used to teach here in To-Oh, well then, shall we proceed now? But before that, I'd like to ask on which part in the book are you now," she added as she sat down,

Part of the book?

"Anou, sensei, we're just starting the 2nd sem," said a student as he stood up,

"Eh? In my time, we finished 1/4 of the 2nd sem book, by the end of 1st sem." said Yukimura-sensei as she stood up and she proceeded on discussing,

I sighed. I'm finished with college now. Why do I have to continue on these studies. I glanced to the side. Yes. It's because of him. Yagami Light-kun. I have my suspicions on him though.

AFTER CLASSES...

"Neh, Yagami-kun." the sensei called him,

"Ah doushte sensei?" I heard him ask,

"Ah, Hideki-kun," she called me, too. I sighed in annoyance.

"Ah, naze sensei?" I asked as I looked at her,

"I'll be expecting much from you since you topped the examinations, neh," she told us,

Ah. I'll be passing this with flying colors since I'm through with this.

"Eh? Ah hai sensei," Light replied, while I replied in annoyance, no, sighed, " HAI."

"Ja neh sensei. Ryuga-san. Mata ashita," said Light as he left,

" Ja neh sensei." I said as well and left the room,

* * *

"So, did Ryuzaki discover who I was earlier?" asked Shigeru as she sat beside me while grinning as I sighed in annoyance,

"Iiieeee. Wondering what you did.. or did you really have the same classes and schedule as I do?" I replied sarcastically while typing on my laptop,

She chuckled and said, "Hai. Should I blow my cover already?" as she took a doughnut,

"Don't. That's for me to discover anyways, Shiho," I stopped her and drank coffee,

"Neh? I suppose. Demo, you forgot, I'm the Mistress of Disguises." said Shiho as she stood up and went near to the refrigerator,

"EH? I bought this yesterday and in less than 24 hours, the cake is consumed!" she complained as she rolled her eyes, sat beside me and hit my head,

"Itaii desu," I complained in annoyance, "So, what were your observations in To-Oh?" I asked as I ate cake that was served earlier,

"OK. Anou, what I observed was that there was a new sensei in the class, then the sensei called you and Yagami-kun after class. I sense favoritism though." she sighed as she stood up and took off her sweater,

"Oh? Jealous?" I teased her while grinning,

"Jealous? Hello? I knew your talents from the start. And I also have my talents! You didn't even recognize me earlier!" she backfired,

"No. I mean with the sensei," I said snickering at the last part,

"Me? Jealous for you? Hello, Ryuzaki? Earth to Ryuzaki! Like, oh-so-duh, you aren't famous with girls. The only reason I liked you was your ability and your peculiar personality. So, don't flatter yourself," she replied while pouting and she went inside the comfort room,

"Saa, sou ka desu, shall I join you once and for all?"

"Urusai neh Ryuzaki no baka no hentai!" she shouted,

I snickered and went in...

THE NEXT DAY...

"Oy, Ryuzaki... AH... Ohayo minna-san. Yagami-san, Matsuda-san, Aizawa-san, and who are these 3 people?" asked Shiho as she went out of the room, with my shirt on and some shorts,

"Ah, Shiho, this is Yagami-san's eldest child, Yagami Light-kun. then this is Mogi Kanzo and Ukita Hirozaku." introduced Ryuzaki as he drank coffee,

"Anou, ohayo," Light greeted,

"Ohayo, ah, Ukita-san, Mogi-san, Yagami-kun, watashi wa Ryuzaki Shiho." she introduced herself as she drank coffee,

"Anou, if you won't mind, how are you related with anou,..." Light asked although he was lost in words,

"Ah, call me Shiho please to refrain from confusion, though. I'm his wife though." she said and sighed,

"Oy, what was the sigh for?" I asked her,

"Eh, ieee, betsuni." she replied, my eyes twitched in annoyance though, "Anyways, I'm taking a bath though," she added and she went in the comfort room,

"Eh, if Shiho-san went out of the room, with her hair untangled and then she was wearing Ryuzaki's shirt," Matsuda said and I chuckled silently as their faces except Yagami-san and Light-kun's, blushed,

* * *

please... tell me if it's Ok or not. reviews and flames are accepted. sankyu!!!! And oh, don't be confused with what's written, Shiho and Shigeru is just the same, L, Lawliet and Ryuzaki is L alone. sankyu!!! And oh, this was all in L's POV, k?


	4. Suspicions

jychan: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters... k? probably my ocs'... 'Cause if I owned Death Note, I'll really eat L's sweets!!!!

L: (glares)

jychan: joke! OK... this is my first time to write a Death Note fanfic... Well, my 2nd fanfic so far... And then... So, i'm sorry for the OOC's... and then I'm just a novice so suggestions would be welcome... Even reviews and flames are welcomed... I'll be skipping some scenes though.

* * *

**_4. Suspicions_**

"Tell me Ryuzaki, how long are they going to stay there?" I asked as I attached my suspenders to my shorts, but he did not reply,

"Hello? Earth To Ryuzaki? It's been 50 days since they were detained, and look, the killings are still continuing. Most of all, we need Yagami-san. The 3 are them are suffering. They're totally exhausted!" I added. I don't want to see people suffering, that's why despite my ability, I was never one of the Top 3 in the Wammy's House.

"Wakarimashta." he said as he pressed a button, "Yagami-san," he called the oldest man in the team,

"What is it?" Yagami-san answered despite being exhausted,

"Could I get you to return to Headquarters? I'd like everyone to hear my verdict on this matter," he paused, " I'd like you, Yagami-san, as Light-kun's father, to be the first," L told him,

I smiled at him,

"Fine," Yagami-san replied,

I chuckled and hugged Ryuzaki, "Arigato Ryuzaki. I didn't know you were considerate," I told him and later on, Yagami-san and he had a closed-door conversation,

"Yokatta. I'm so happy that Light-kun is out of prison or detainment," said Matsuda as ever, while Aizawa-san was irritated with Matsuda while Mogi-san just sweatdropped.

But despite Ryuzaki's decision to let Amane-san and Light-kun out of detainment, Ryuzaki's suspicions are still there. Even I have my suspicions that Light-kun is Kira and Amane-san is the 2nd Kira. There is a 20.2% chance though. Despite the small amount of percent, we need to pursue and outstretch each possible suspect despite the small percent of possibility there is. I sighed at Matsuda's annoyance.

3 days later...

I yawned as I went out of my room, I saw a monitor showing Light-kun, Amane-san and Yagami-san inside a car,

_"No I'm going to be taking you to an execution chamber."_ said Yagami-san as he was driving, shown on the monitor,

"Oy! Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this?" I asked him with bewildered eyes, "If you're letting them be killed, you'll just be like Kira, killing people and convicts!" I added,

"..." he said nothing,

"L tell me why!" I asked as I heard a gunshot,

"Light-kun!" I cried as I turned to the monitor, he was still alive, Light-kun was still alive.

I sighed in relief,

"_Believe me Light. It was the only way to your innocence, Did you see that Ryuzaki?" _Yagami-san asked

What did he mean? I glanced at L, who was smirking. A vein popped on my temples as fire from hell was behind me, and the next second, I was chasing L all over the room. I caught up with him and hit him on the back of his head, "Itaii desu." he complained but I hugged him afterwards, "I was really worried at the first, but now I am greatly relieved," I told him, he grinned and snickered and pointed the position we were in as Matsuda-san, Mogi-san and Aizawa-san was looking at us.

"Eh? Ooohps." I said as I released him,

"Well, later, I hope I'll be heating your body," he teased as Matsuda's jaw literally dropped, Mogi-san blushed while Aizawa -san spanked his temples,

"Urusai neh, Ryuzaki!" I scolded him, as I blushed at the same time,

"Wonders... You know, I'll be sleeping tonight at the room." he teased,  
"Then, I'll be watching out later!" I backfired,  
"I'm afraid Matsuda will be the one on-look later," he said as he looked at Matsuda, who agreed,

Matsuda no baka.

"Whatever," I replied in annoyance,

* * *

please... tell me if it's Ok or not. reviews and flames are accepted. sankyu!!!! And oh, don't be confused with what's written, Shiho, Tsubaki and Shigeru is just the same, L, Lawliet and Ryuzaki is L alone. sankyu!!!


	5. Decieved

jychan: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters... k? probably my ocs'... 'Cause if I owned Death Note, I'll really eat L's sweets!!!!

L: (glares)

jychan: joke! OK... this is my first time to write a Death Note fanfic... Well, my 2nd fanfic so far... And then... So, i'm sorry for the OOC's... and then I'm just a novice so suggestions would be welcome... Even reviews and flames are welcomed... I'll be skipping some scenes though.

* * *

**_5. Decieved_**

"We're going to move to another building, in which I require Misa-san to live in. Anyone among us can live there" L told us as I looked at him in awh, I never expected him to buy a building. "Sugoyi." Matsuda-san said while L was explaining the details, though he looked annoyed with Matsuda.0san,

"Ohayo. Misa's name is Amane Misa!" someone told me, I turned and saw Amane-san,

"Ah. Sou ka. Watashi wa Ryuzaki Shiho desu," I told her as she replied, "Sou desu ka! Demo, if you're a Ryuzaki, then you're Ryuzaki-san no imouto-chan!" she asked, I sighed and replied, "Ieee. Amane-san. Ryuzaki is my husband though,"

"Eh? Demo, So early! Like Misa's age!" she said and I sighed, "Looks can be decieving Amane-san. They can be decieving,"

Why you ask? For this case, I had a face surgery. What I looked before is totally different from what I originally look since I remembered on what L said on the phone once that Kira can kill with a name alone or your face. And, luckily I had no pictures of myself. All were destroyed. So, even if Kira would know my name, he can never kill me.

"Anou, Misa would be fine,"

I turned and saw Amane-san still talking to me, despite I drifted to my thoughts,

"Amane-san is too formal! Misa hates being too formal!" she said and I chuckled on her childishness.

Is she really Light-kun's kanojo?

"Demo, why do you like Ryuzaki-san?" she asked,

"That I do not know. Maybe the same way why you like Light-kun," I replied,

in truth, I don't know why.

"Because I love him! Love at first sight!" Misa replied,

"Well something like that, although it was just interest," I told her.

But I wondered. Was it love at first sight? Ieee. The reason I befriended him then was out of curiosity. He was very peculiar.

Once, there was a girl on a blue shirt and a navy blue ribbon, Capri, then pump shoes who was staring on a pale boy on white, long-sleeved shirt and pants and untied pump shoes, who met each other in Wammy's House.

I blushed as I saw Misa staring at my blank expression, I smiled a bit and she said,

"So dreamy. I wish I would marry Light-kun in the near future!"

"Hai, hai. That will most likely come true Misa-san," I told her as I guided her to her room, then I left her alone in the room and went down as well,

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!" I screamed as I looked at Light-kun and Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki! What's with the crazy plan? You are definitely not well." I commented,

"I didn't ask for your opinion. And, these are for me to monitor Light-kun's actions, and in the same way, he can be my assistant." he replied, pointing to the handcuffs,

"Demo, how... never mind..." I said as I spanked my head in irritation, 'How can I talk to you privately!' I wanted to say that but it is definitely, most likely embarassing! NO WAY TO HELL!

I turned around and walked away,

"Oy, where are you going?" Ryuzaki asked,

"Somewhere." I said, he rolled his eyes,

"I see."

* * *

please... tell me if it's Ok or not. reviews and flames are accepted. sankyu!!!! And oh, don't be confused with what's written, Shiho, Tsubaki and Shigeru is just the same, L, Lawliet and Ryuzaki is L alone. sankyu!!!

The Blonde One: tnx for the review! arigato! arigato!

Vulgar23: I'm really sorry for the short chapties because I wanted to settle on one event per chapter so that others won't get confused... Hehhehe... But then, I'll try to expand on it more!!!


	6. Eagerness

jychan: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters... k? probably my ocs'... 'Cause if I owned Death Note, I'll really hug L!!!!

L: NANI?

Shigeru: jychan-san, you do realize he's my husband, right?

jychan: OK... FINE!!!! OK... this is my first time to write a Death Note fanfic... Well, my 2nd fanfic so far... And then... So, i'm sorry for the OOC's... and then I'm just a novice so suggestions would be welcome... Even reviews and flames are welcomed... I'll be skipping some scenes though

_**

* * *

**_

**_6. Eagerness  
_**

I sighed and was about to go in Misa's room and I heard a loud thud, I quickly went in and saw Misa's couch upside down and Ryuzaki and Light-kun on the floor, "Stop it now you 2." I told them, but they ignored me, "Again. I told you two to settle down." I said as a vein popped but they did not listen...

"STOP IT NOW YOU 2! LIGHT AND L! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SAY IT!" I shouted as they stopped and I hit their heads,

"I understand Light-kun that you are pissed off with Ryuzaki, but you must understand too that we have to stretch out each possibility of each suspect being Kira. AND you, Ryuzaki, it's annoying and pissing that you keep on blurting out that Light-kun is Kira!" I reprimanded the 2 while they were very quiet,

"Think about it," I said and stormed out of the room to be met with Matsuda and Mogi-san on a shocked state,

"NANI?"

"Ieee. Demo, I would like to thank you for stopping the 2 on a fight." said Yagami-san,

"Ieee, betsuni. It was just necessary, after all, we need not some childish fights but cooperation to get Kira," I told him as I sat down

* * *

"Neh, minna-san! Look at this data I've gathered!" said Light-kun as we all went near him, although Ryuzaki was just sitting down on the chair,

"About the recent killings. It seemed that those recently being killed are heads or part of some corporations or big groups." he said,

I looked at the data gathered on the screen and pondered on,

"It seems suspicious that only heads of groups are being killed. At first, you might think that it's a coincidence, but it's really suspicious that they are only group leaders. It seems that they were being killed by Kira. With one case, it seemed that at first, that it was merely an accident that that person was killed because he fell down the stairs, but if you fell of the stairs, it would most likely end up with some fractured bone or a comatose state. It may seem that this is the 2nd Kira being used, but then it's a different perspective or style, I might say. So, there must be a 3rd Kira, in which is being used by a group." I blurted out, then I realized that I blurted out on what I was pondering,

"The Yotsuba Group, neh, Shiho-san. I was about to say that." said Light-kun, I smiled back but he added, "But I don't think there's a 3rd Kira,"

"Eh? What do you mean, Light-kun? It's totally obvious!" I defended,

"Ieee. I might say that this is still the 2nd Kira because all of those heads that were killed were suspected to be part of the black market," said Light, I looked at L with disbelief, but he said, "As to what Light-kun says,"

I frowned for a moment. How could Ryuzaki doubt my instincts. I was always right with my instincts when it comes to these cases. I sighed in frustration,

"Well then, I conclude that the Yotsuba Group is using Kira. So, Matsuda, since you're of no help here, make me some coffee." Ryuzaki paused, I looked and saw 2 figures. Oh... It's them. " Also those 2 other people there" he added as everyone turned and saw them,

"These 2 are some accomplices of mine before. This is Aiber and then, Wedy. Aiber is a professional conman while Wedy is a professional burglar. Why are they professionals? They snucked in here without being noticed." he said,

I smiled at them. Tierry and Merrie. 2 of my colleagues in the Wammy's House before.

"But then, we're like hiring criminals!"

"Aiber and Wedy are not criminals. But are just professionals in the black market," said Ryuzaki as I chuckled,

"It seems he agreed to let you in," said 'Wedy',

"Hai. After some whinings." I said as we both laughed silently just like the old days,

I am so going to enjoy in pursuing this new Kira, according to my instincts...

* * *

please... tell me if it's Ok or not. reviews and flames are accepted. sankyu!!!! And oh, don't be confused with what's written, Shiho, Tsubaki and Shigeru is just the same, L, Lawliet and Ryuzaki is L alone. sankyu!!!

dreamerxofxroses: tnx for the review!

Vulgar23: tnx for waiting though... it's been a long wait i suppose, since i usually update within 2 or 3 days... hehehe... tnx for the review, too!


	7. Questionable

jychan: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters... k? probably my ocs'... 'Cause if I owned Death Note, I'll really hug L!!!!

L: NANI?

Shigeru: jychan-san, you do realize he's my husband, right?

jychan: OK... FINE!!!! OK... this is my first time to write a Death Note fanfic... Well, my 2nd fanfic so far... And then... So, i'm sorry for the OOC's... and then I'm just a novice so suggestions would be welcome... Even reviews and flames are welcomed... I'll be skipping some scenes though

_**

* * *

**_

**_7. Questionable_**

**_Flashback_**

_I am so going to enjoy in pursuing this new Kira, according to my instincts..._

**_End Of Flashback_**

I heard the call from Matsuda-san's belt,

"Ryuzaki, it's a call from the baka," I said,

"It certainly is. Locate the current location of the baka," he said as he ate cake,

I typed on the laptop, I tried to search him, I clicked my connected mouse, I tried to do it as fast as I could, but it's going to take me 10 seconds... Results are over, wait a minute... He's at the... Screw the baka why was he there!

"He's, anou, at the Yotsuba Building," I told them as Ryuzaki stood up in annoyance,

"That baka, what's he doing there, Matsuda no baka," he said as he looked at everyone,

"Minna-san, we're going to need every possible thing to help that baka now. OK?" he told us,

"HAI!" we all replied,

"What are we going to do now Ryuzaki? How are we going to get that baka," I asked him,

"I'll call Wedy. And oh, before I forget, they tried to hire Eraldo Coil." he said,

I smirked. After all, L, Deneuve, Eraldo Coil, Lawliet, Ryuzaki are just the same person,

"But then, what are we going to do to stop Coil?" I heard someone asked,

"Actually, L, Eraldo Coil, and Deneuve is just the same person. I just used those alias for um security and money purposes." he said,

I sighed once again but it seemed it turned to a chuckle,

he said his plan while all of us agreed,

This is so going to be... wonderful!!!

It contains so much action!

I only had few exciting moments like this with L, who seemed to be calling someone,

After all, he works from the dark only. (AN: a pun!)

I turned to see them working all haggardly to save that baka.

Screw that baka, but thanks to him, there are action moments like this.

then I saw another pink dot going inside the building,

"It seems Misa-san is going in," I told them,

"Wonder what this baka is up to, but I called Misa-san" said L,

I sighed for the moment,

no one really knows what this baka is going to do,

"But I suppose he'll go somewhere and call us." Ryuzaki said

and in a few moments, there goes Matsuda no baka-san's call,

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi."  
"Ryuzaki? You've got to help me!"  
"Wakatto desho. You're with Misa-san neh?" I answered instead of L,  
"Eh? Shiho-san?" he recognized,  
"Hai, well then, Ryuzaki, tell him what's he going to do," I said as Ryuzaki nodded and told him  
as he was there with a shocked reaction, "EH?"

* * *

"MINNA-san! It's time for Matsuda's show! haahaa, hick! hick!" said Matsuda over the monitor,

He was such a lousy actor as a drunkard,

then he climbed to the balcony and stepped,

I smiled, and there's the plan going on,

he slipped and fell, but he fell on the bed just below the floor where they are,

and on the ground was some bed that fell for the sound and Aiber with his wig and costume,

"AH!!! A person fell from the ground!" Wedy screamed,

That was totally hillarious,

I even laughed at the same time,

"SH!" reprimanded L,

I nodded in response as we were in the ambulance car as those life-savers for Aiber,

then we arrived and took Aiber in and closed the door,

Aiber took of his wig as I smiled towards them,

"Mission accomplished, but there's one more thing we have to do!"

* * *

After the deed was done...

"MATSUDA NO BAKA! YOU FREAKED US OUT YOU KNOW!" I shouted as they went in the room,

"Gomen nassai, minna-san. Demo, I've got some info from them! It seems Kira is among them!" said Matsuda

"Ah... Sou ka," said Ryuzaki,

"Hai," said Matsuda,

"Good job Matsuda no baka-san but then that was very risky. Think of the risks of your actions first. We do not control fate after all. What if we can't help you at all?" I said.

Wait a minute. oh my gosh, it was very embarrassing.

"Anou..." he was left speechless.

"Well then, I'll be on my floor now. Oyasuminasai," I told them as I went up,

"I'm going to get some clothes first," said Ryuzaki as he dragged Light-kun,

"Oy, Ryuzaki! Matte kudasai!" Light-kun said,

I chuckled on their actions, after all Light-kun doesn't look 'light' after all (AN: Another pun again!)

"Neh, that was much speech down there," said Ryuzaki,

"Ah hai. Wakatteru.. It was very much embarrassing." I murmured,

Ryuzaki chuckled as he caressed his free hand over my face, who was burning hot and he kissed me on my forehead, which surprised me

"That's it for the mean time," he whispered,

"You guys go get a room," said Light-kun who was scowling,

I laughed and said, " We didn't make out you know, Light-kun." as we went in the room or floor,

"Well then, this is it," I said as we went in while Ryuzaki just took out some clothes: white long-sleeved shirt, underwear, boxers and some baggy pants,

"Ah, well then oyasuminasai," they said

"Oyasuminasai. Mata ashita Ryuzaki, Light-kun" I told them as I took out the clips on my hair,

They nodded and left,

I giggled on their actions. They are very much alike. If one of the Yotsuba Group is Kira, then we'll be finding him and the 2nd Kira in no time.

But then what if he is just the 3rd Kira? What if there is really a 3rd Kira?

* * *

please... tell me if it's Ok or not. reviews and flames are accepted. sankyu!!!! And oh, don't be confused with what's written, Shiho, Tsubaki and Shigeru is just the same, L, Lawliet and Ryuzaki is L alone. sankyu!!!

dreamerxofxroses: thanks a lot! thank you so much for adding this story to your favorites!!! And yes, Aiber and Wedy has arrived. This chaptie is with the Matsuda-no-baka thingy...

Crazymusician22: tnx for the compliment with Shigeru-chan! I somehow molded her into a carefree but modess, loving but not so mushy, intelligent but not over-acting, and just a simple-headed person.... Did I get it right?


	8. Plans

jychan: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters... k? probably my ocs'... 'Cause if I owned Death Note, I'll make Light-kun die first then L won't die at all!

OK... this is my first time to write a Death Note fanfic... Well, my 2nd fanfic so far... And then... So,** i'm sorry for the OOC's**... and then I'm **just a novice** so suggestions would be welcome..reviews are welcomed... I'll be skipping some scenes though, and I'm sorry but my character isn't a Mary Sue because if she was a Mary sue, then she would be much more intelligent than L, neh? And if you were really reading my story then you would've noticed that she was always at the bottom group at the Wammy's House... arigato gozaimasu...

_**

* * *

**_

**_8. Plan  
_**

I am totally excited for the plan. Since we confirmed that Higuchi Kyosuke is Kira, through Misa-san's recording, we are so going to capture him later. Haha, ok... it's not a we, but a 'they'. How am I going to help them? No can do... -sigh- I went out of bed and took a bath, making sure that the door is closed, after all, some pervert may come in, neh... Well then, I went out and dressed up, went down and attached my suspenders while I took the elevator,

"Good evening minna-san," I greeted as I went in the room, "Good evening Shiho-chan!" greeted Matsuda-san, I nodded in response,

"So, Matsuda-san, are you gonna do it?" I asked,

"No choice, neh? If I don't want to become a burden here, I should be of help and so, I'll do it." he said eagerly,

I nodded anyways,

"So, when are we going to start?" I asked,

"Anytime," said Ryuzaki as he ate some sweets, then I nodded anyways,

and soon it seemed Light-kun called on someone,

"Namikawa here," the voice said over the phone

"Namikawa-san, this is L. Are you alone at the moment?"

"No."

"Then give me occasional responses just like the last time,"

"There's no need. Someone has already suspected the call I recieved from you last time in the meeting."

"Who is it Namikawa?" I heard from the phone,

"It's L,"

"L, I have Midou and Shimura with me here. Neither of them are likely to be Kira and they are both upset of Kira's deeds. They would also be willing to play along both sides, L and Kira, just like me,"

What does he mean he is willing to play on both sides? Would that Namikawa betray us?

"We will catch Kira tonight. I'd like to ask you for a little support."

"..."

"Ryuzaki..." I whispered,

"This is it for Higuchi then..."

How did he,

"How did you know?"

"Hah, even L can be tricked. Your response just convinced me that it is Higuchi for now,"

I sweatdropped...

"Neh, Namikawa is pretty smart. Misa thought he might be judging by his face, you know." said Misa-san

I looked and said, "It was Light-kun's flop you know."

"EH?" Misa-san questioned,

L and I nodded in response,

"OK. I got it. I believe you. The six of us might watch the program later, if that's OK."

Light-kun placed the phone down and he nodded,

"Yoroshiku. gambatte minna-san!" I told them with a smile,

"The show is going to start any time now." Ryuzaki told us as we all nodded,

"Gambatte!" Misa-san and I cheered,

* * *

'So one of them is Kira, right?'

'Hai, I have sample proof to support the fact.'

'But at the very beginning the witness mentioned overhearing the meeting that was held between eight people'

'And one of those eight got killed, then there were seven remaining. Mr H was the first victim. Kira killed Mr H because Mr H mentioned leaving the group,'

then soon the frosted glass fell down, revealing Matsuda-san,

"AH!!!" he shouted,

OH? I chuckled in delight,

This is so going to be too good to be true...

"Ryuzaki, can I ask a question?" I asked,

"You already asked," he replied jerkly,

"ANOTHER ONE. OK. Well, what if this Kira we are going to capture is also like the 2nd Kira who can kill the person by seeing his face alone?" I asked.

"If that happens, Matsuda-san will be killed," he replied,

My eyes widen in horror. If Matsuda-san will be killed, who will be making my coffee! NO!!!

"But, then how about Matsuda-san?" I asked,

"It seems he isn't like the 2nd Kira Shiho-san. It's because according to the detector on Higuchi's car, he is going to the agency to get Matsuda's name," said Light,

I sighed in relief, my coffee is rest assured,

I stood up from my seat and said, "I suppose it's my time to shine. I'm part of it aren't I?

Ryuzaki and Light nodded. They are really so much alike.

"Good luck to myself, though." I murmured as I went up to Misa's room.

After all, I have to do lots of things so that she can't disrupt the plan.

* * *

jychan: ANOTHER CHAPTIE AGAIN!!! i am definitely sorry for the time that I forgot to post it!!! Anyway, it's because I was a bit discouraged by SOME flames out there... well, it's my story, not there's. -sighs- anyways, what is Shiho-chan going to do with Misa-san??? -sigh-

And oh, her personality is just like me... hehehe...

* * *


	9. Patience

jychan: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters... k? probably my ocs'... 'Cause if I owned Death Note, I'll make Light-kun die first then L won't die at all!

OK... this is my first time to write a Death Note fanfic... Well, my 2nd fanfic so far... And then... So,** i'm sorry for the OOC's**... and then I'm **just a novice** so suggestions would be welcome..reviews are welcomed... I'll be skipping some scenes though, and I'm sorry but my character isn't a Mary Sue because if she was a Mary sue, then she would be much more intelligent than L, neh? And if you were really reading my story then you would've noticed that she was always at the bottom group at the Wammy's House... arigato gozaimasu...

_**

* * *

**_

**_9. Patience  
_**

"Well, Yagami-kun. Shall we make our move too?" Ryuzaki asked as he stood up from his chair,

"Yeah,"

I smiled at those two. After all, if they weren't part of the Kira case, they'd be really good friends, that is if they meet after all. I sighed in response, after all, I'll be left out with Misa-san.

"Awfully sorry Misa-san, but I need you to stay here immobilized." he said it as he took off one handcuff from Light-kun's wrist,

"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? YOU BETTER BE KIDDING NOW!" she shouted towards L,

"Misa, be a good girl,"

"Hai."

I sighed. Just one sentence of Light-kun can make a very stubborn Misa follow.

"Be careful Light. Ryuzaki-san too." she said as the two guys went out,

"Thanks Misa."

"If by any chance we do not return within 24 hours, somebody is already here to release you anyways,"

I sweatdropped. Does he mean that I'm just a stuck up nanny for pete's sake.

"Ryuzaki, if you arrive here drop dead, I'll never. Never ever forgive you. NO. Not and never." I told him as I looked at the other way,

He went near and he seemed to mess up my hair,

"Ugh! My hair!

"Don't worry. Anyways, I expect sweets here when I return," he said,

I nodded in an affirmative response. He chuckled and left with Light-kun.

"Gambatte!" I whispered,

"So, Misa-san. Since Light-kun told you to be a good girl, I expect you to be kind." I told her,

She nodded,

"Anything for Light-kun!"

I sighed. I'd never do that to Ryuzaki. That's too fangirlish.

"So, all we have to do is wait here and just silently watch on the screen." I told her while she nodded again.

This girl doesn't know much about vocabulary now, does she...

* * *

**_Preview To The Next Chapter_**

_Wait a minute. If this girl will be doing whatever Light tells her to, then most likely, she can be the 2nd Kira, who will really do whatever the 1st Kira tells her. Shoot. Then Light is really the 1st Kira and then Misa can be 2nd Kira. Shoot. But they seem to be really innocent. What if they had amnesia or what. Shoot..._

_"RYUZAKI!"_

* * *

jychan: ANOTHER CHAPTIE AGAIN!!! i am definitely sorry for the time that I forgot to post it!!! Anyway, it's because I just lost my great grandma, so that's it... -sighs- anyways, i wonder if she can really wait... Well, I suppose the next chapter would be episode 25 or was it 24,,,

And oh, her personality is just like me... hehehe...

* * *


	10. Death Note

jychan: I don't own Death Note ok... Flames are hated... Thank you

* * *

**10. Death Notebook  
**

Oooh.. It seems they have captured Higuchi already.

That was pretty easy... For someone who's really hard to catch:

Kira.

"Sugoyi! Light-kun and Ryuzaki-san did it!" Misa shouted as she grinned,

"Hai. They did it." I replied as well,

Finally, the end of the Kira case.

I never saw it forecoming actually, but it would be more wonderful now since it's finally finished.

"And then, moreover, Light-kun was not Kira at all! Of course, he wouldn't be one," I heard Misa murmur,

Wait. How did Light being Kira come in this conversation. I'd like to ponder on that one.

But maybe, it really bothered Misa-san.

After all, it was about 'Light-kun!'.

I sighed.

Then I heard a faint scream,

"AAAAAAH! A monster!"

I looked up, it seems it was Yagami-san who shouted,

Monster. What monster?

"AAAAAHHH!"

Mogi-san.

"It seems that whoever touches the notebook can see the shinigami!" said Yagami-san.

What notebook? Which notebook?

I looked at and zoomed at the video,

There's a black notebook on Mogi-san's hands.

"Death Note?"I pronounced the words on front of the notebook, while Misa's eyes widen for a moment,

Could it be...

"What's that?" she asked as her eyes reverted back to normal,

"I don't know." I replied as I reverted back my gaze to the screen,

A notebook. What would be that notebook for?

And a monster? A shinigami?

But aren't they just mythical animals?

I sighed and saw that Mogi-san went near the helicopter, most likely giving it to L.

And then I heard another one scream,

"Light-kun!" screamed Misa-san,

She really knows the voice of Light-kun, now, does she,

It seems that they already got Higuchi now,

Wait a minute, why did Higuchi faint just now.

It couldn't be, there's a second Kira. But who...

It could be that Higuchi is the 2nd Kira,

but wait, why would the 1st Kira kill him, if in fact, they are acquaintances?

Argh!

* * *

"No it's possible that Higuchi might have tried suicide, especially if he had the power to kill other people!" Yagami-san insisted,

"But you can kill by writing other people's name on the notebook, right?" asked Matsuda-san,

Now, that I was explained on how Higuchi kills, so, the possibility of the 1st KIRA killing Higuchi is very much high,

"If the person using the Death Notebook cannot use it for 13 days, then the user would die, which makes Misa-san and Light-kun innocent!" said Mogi-san,

But then, there's really with Light-kun and Misa-san that makes me so suspicious.

"Rem-san, there are other notebooks in this world, right?" L asked,

"I wonder." the shinigami replied,

I can see her now,

"Ryuuzaki, Light-kun and Misa-san is now off of suspicions now."

"Well then, gomen nasai for all those things," L said while Light-kun smirked silently

"Minna, I'll retreat to bedroom for now." I said and left,

With that rule, we can assume that the 2 are off of suspicions now.

But I just can't help but be bothered by Light-kun's smirk.

I'm really bothered by it. No matter what.

I took off my suspenders and just dove to the bed,

"Should we spend the night?" some one asked,

I turned,

"Ah, Ryuuzaki," I recognized

"You're not gonna change at all?" he asked as he went near,

"Nope. I'm fine with this. It's quite bothersome to change." I said,

"Well, I might as well go to shower before I..." he said as he took some clothes,

"You what?" I asked,

"Spend the night with you on the bed," he said as he chuckled

while I was red all over,

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep now." I replied,

"Don't." he said as he slipped in.

Somehow, it made me wait for him...

* * *

I woke up and realized that I just spent the night with him,

I stood up and realized I had no shorts only underwear,

I wore my shorts and rushed down, when I again, realized that Misa-san was leaving today,

"Misa, I want you to dig up something when no one's looking at the place I'm about to tell you." I heard Light whispered,

I hid from my place and stayed silent while I eavesdropped,

"At a nearby forest, there's a tree that had been cut, or was dead, stand there, face the east and the closest largest tree." Light whispered once more,

"Hai!" said Misa,

What is this which Light wants Misa to dig.

"Well then, Light-kun, ja neh." Misa-san told him,

I made loud noises of rushing footsteps and shouted "Misa!"

"Eh?"

And I went near them,

"Ooohps. Sorry for spoiling the moment, but then, I really wanted to see Misa before she leaves," I told them,

"It's OK for Shiho-san!" she said, "But then, why is Shiho-san wearing Ryuzaki-san no shirt?"she asked,

"Anou, that was..." I said as I felt my cheeks go hotter, "Anyways, I'm really going to miss you Misa-san!" I changed the subject,

"Misa-chan too!" she replied,

"Well then, ja neh." I said,

"Sayonara!" she said,

Sayonara. But why sayonara?

I waved good bye, I went back to my room and dressed up,

I suddenly had the urge to throw up and I went in the bathroom and threw up on the toilet,

It must be with the food I had yesterday, I ate too much sweets...

Tsk, tsk.

I changed and left the building I had to follow Misa-san.

* * *

I saw her on the very tree that Light said where this 'thing' had to be dug,

"This must be it!" she said,

and she raised it,

A Death Notebook?

And then she suddenly stayed quiet for a minute,

"AHA!" she said,

and there was a piece of letter and she read it aloud,

"So, Light-kun wants me to kill that Ryuga Hideki, eh? Yehey! Until death do us apart!"

Those very words confirm my suspicions. Shoot.

"RYUK!"

she called,

Must be another shinigami,

"Uhu! Light-kun told me to bring this!" she presented an apple as the apple somehow floated and it seems it was being eaten,

And she left. I hid to another tree

Wait a minute. If this girl will be doing whatever Light tells her to, then most likely, she can be the 2nd Kira, who will really do whatever the 1st Kira tells her. Shoot. Then Light is really the 1st Kira and then Misa can be 2nd Kira. Shoot. But they seem to be really innocent. What if they had amnesia or what. Shoot...

"RYUZAKI!"

* * *

OK, this was the longest chapter I've ever made. Just to include what I promised to you from the last chapter, and so,

CrazyMusician22: TNX for the 2 reviews. I'm very honored to have you praise my very novice story. Well, I had a very long chapter, since I haven't wrote much since my great grandmother died and we had our 3rd Quarter Exams since I'm still in high school... So, that's it. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


	11. L

jychan: I don't own Death Note!!!! I promise!!! And finally, here it is... The Death Of L..

* * *

**_11. L_**

As soon as I knew that it was safe to leave the forest, I quickly ran towards the streets. I panted as I arrived at a taxi stop. Seeing the line was too long, what am I supposed to do now... What would I do to quickly arrive to L's location! What am I going to do now? If I just stay here and wait for my turn, Misa-san or Light may kill Ryuzaki already.

NO! I have to think fast! There might be at least something I can do to prevent them! There must be a way! I looked at a nearby clock...

I know!

I took out my phone and it seemed my other cellphone rang, since I was calling cellphone number two, with cellphone number one. I turned it off as soon as I took out number two.

"Moshi-moshi?... Wait. It couldn't be. Onii-chan, stop it! Don't joke around like that!" I acted as fake tears came out of my eyes, "Onii-chan. Don't. Please. Stop it. Otou-sama was just fine when I left earlier." I wiped my tears, "He was just fine! How could he be now in the ICU?" I shouted on my phone, "Wakarimashta. Ja." I said as I put down my phone and broke down, making sure my cries reached to the person first on the line,

"OTOU-SAMA!" I shouted, while other people looked at me, while the one first on line said, "You could be in front of me, you know."

"A-Ariga-to go-go-za-zaimasu." I said as the words were going out my mouth weirdly,

And soon a taxi came by,

"He'll be just fine, ojyou-san." the person said, I bowed and said, "Hopefully. Arigato."

And I went in the taxi. I wiped my tears and I told the driver of the location.

I blew my nose, "Sumimasen." I said, he nodded in response.

I have to help L. I have to help my husband, once and for all.

Please Kami-sama. Don't be this help of mine be the last with him. Please.

* * *

I arrived at the building and I tried to hide my presence from anyone. It won't help us at all. I sneaked inside the room.

I saw Watari-san's symbol on the screen, and soon an 'all data deletion' sign.

"All Data Deletion. What do you mean by that?"

Tears formed on my eyes. No. My fatherly figure. Watari-san. No. Watari-san.

L instructed Watari-san that if ever something happens to him, Watari-san would delete all the files. He couldn't be.

No. Watari-san. I kept silent.

"Where is the reaper?" I heard Ryuzaki ask,

"The Reaper! It's gone!" It was Yagami-san's voice,

NO. Don't tell me...

"Minna-san, the reaper..." and I saw Ryuzaki drop from his chair,

"RYUZAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Again, I never mimicked nor made a sound. I may seem heartless but this is only the way on how I can help Ryuzaki. I silently let my tears drop on my face,

Ryuzaki. L. Deneuve. Eraldo Coil. L Lawliet. He was everything to me. And now because of Light, that heartless, foolish bastard. L died because of him. Screw him. Screw him.

L Lawliet. He was the most intelligent person during our time in Wammy's. What am I going to do now he's already gone. I looked back at the scene. They were looking at the _traitor_ while he was proclaiming himself as the new L. No one can ever replace him. Especially not _Kira._

I exited at the disgusting scene. I cannot take it nor make myself swallow the thought that they made him L. I wiped my tears, and soon I had a phone call. Ah, it was the Wammy's House. I suppose they heard it.

* * *

jychan: So, there it was. It hurts reminiscing the death of RYUZAKI!!!!  
IT hurts a lot... Well, I hereby, give you another boring chapter which is composed of 700+ words!!! FOR THE RECORD! I promise to give longer updates and chapters soon!!!!!


	12. The End

jychan: OK, sorry for those who really expected what would Shigeru/Shiho/Tsubaki would do... Well, then, I shall give you a chapter that would happen when all things end.... Again, I never owned Death Note.

* * *

_**The End**_

YEARS HAVE PASSED...

Kira, rather known as Yagami Light, was captured. After Near and Mello cornered him in the wharf, with the help of Shigeru, of course. The battle with Kira was very challenging for the 2 successors of L, but then, they rather succeeded because of someone called S. Rather, Shigeru. Eversince, she sworn to get revenge over L. Especially, since their child had to grow without a father.

* * *

"Kei, let's go now." she said as she wore her coat,

"Ah, hai Okaa-san." the little boy agreed.

Kei was indeed, was a little L. Being amused and interested with discovering things as days passed by. He was a total replica of L. No one can deny, that is if they knew L.

"Okaa-san, where are we going right now?" Kei asked, blinking his eyes,

"The cafe. Since you, as usual, topped the exams, I had to bring you here." Shigeru replied as she took her coat, while Kei was smirking.

"Okaa-san, which cafe are we going right now?" Kei asked,

"As usual."

"Sou... How many cakes can I eat?"

"1 only." she replied while a moan of protest was heard from Kei,

"Okaa-san, that strange guy over there at the back, you know him?" Kei asked while Shigeru looked and saw the person Kei was referring to. Unluckily, the guy was wearing a cap and some coat.

"Kei, I suppose Jai-san already knows us, would you go ahead of me. And stay at the cafe only. Don't go elsewhere. I'll just be doing something." Shigeru replied as she put her hands on Kei's shoulders,

"Hai Okaa-san. Wakarimashta." Kei replied with a thumb on his lower lip.

Shigeru watched Kei as he went in the cafe. And as soon as Kei went in, she reverted her gaze on the strange man who was escaping. She followed him until she cornered him.

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU! Stalker desu ka?(Are you a stalker?)" she asked,

"Ieeee. It seems you forgot all about me, Tsubaki. No, Shiho. Rather, Shigeru." the person said,

"Urusai! Why do you know me! You're really a stalker, aren't you!" she said as she glared at the person,

"So, do you know me?"

"Urusai! I know no person! Especially if you're a stalker!" she replied, glaring much more,

"I suppose I had a very good disguise then. Shame on the Mistress of Disguise." the person said, smirking,

Shigeru rolled her eyes but then, glared again, while the person took off the cap and the coat,

"So, you don't recognize your husband?"

"L..." she recognized and then she hugged him while tears went down her eyes, but then, hit his head,

"BAKA! Why did you just return now! Do you know how much I missed you?" she asked, glaring at him,

"Hehehe, I was just revived months ago, in which, I had Mello and Near tell me what happened through the years. Sadly, I was told the Kira case was over and it was really Yagami Light. My suspicions were correct after all." he replied,

"I see..."

"I, somehow, researched about where you lived and what was your current situation since after I died, you somehow, disappeared. And then, I seemed to see that I have a son." he said, smirking,

"Urusai! Kei's not your son." she replied,

"Kei? Is that his name? I suppose after all, I am L. Hmmm... So, I saw through his birth certificate that you placed L Lawliet as father." he said, smirking once again,

"Well, he's our son, after all. I never said he's mine alone. But ours. Of course, he isn't your son alone!" she teased and sighed, "Your skills were rather fading." she added, and then she looked at somewhere and said,

"KEI. Get out of there already. I know that you're here. Didn't I tell you to stay there at the cafe."

The kid went out and sighed while his hands were on his pocket.

"Gomen Okaa-san. Ah. Otou-san. Nice to see you again." Kei greeted,

"Matte kudasai." she paused, "Why again... Tell me, Kei, did you meet him already?"

"Anou, Okaa-san. Those past few days, I often saw Otou-san go near our house and so I went near him... And then, I met him." Kei said,

"That's why you were acting so innocent earlier and I was wondering why you were like that. It seems you were rather decieving me, huh Kei." Shigeru said as she glared both L and Kei.

"It's not my fault my mother is the Mistress Of Disguise." Kei said,

"OK, that's it. Come on now. Let's go. It seems that I want to go out here." Shigeru said as she dragged the both of them,

"Oy! Matte Shigeru!"

"Okaa-san!"

And she released them,

"So, let's have some cake, neh Kei, Shigeru?" L asked,

"Game!"

* * *

And that was the last one... So long folks!


End file.
